<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CH. 5 - Ash Qrow by HOMOGRIMOIRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172550">CH. 5 - Ash Qrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE'>HOMOGRIMOIRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remnant Branches [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR Gestalt | NieR Replicant | NieR (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Implied Intersex Qrow, not sure what to tag lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow ventures into the world where day and night are at a standstill. There, he gets stuck with a bunch of kids, and a book or two. In fact, it happens twice*.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remnant Branches [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: An Odd Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flying types are weak to rocks. This flyer just so happens to be more resilient. He ends up helping some kids out after being humiliated by a surprisingly strong woman. And then he reaffirms that little girls are indeed quite scary and very, very strong. But, for once, he thinks things are alright.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Qrow + misfit group of kids is great. Side note, this fic is a WIP and will probably update sporadically. I just got so side tracked with other fics that I kinda neglected this one. Sorry Qrow. And sorry in advance for what will happen to him! But, If you've read Hazel's and Glynda's chapters in this series, then you already know what happens to him. Hey, it's the journey that makes the destination though. Also, this is a long part because I didn't feel like splitting it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can kill two birds with one stone. But if those two birds are the same bird, are you really killing two birds?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow flew right into a large rock that was hurled from below. With a caw, he flew away with it. It hurt like hell, but honestly, he was used to such inconveniences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kainé! You hit that poor bird!” berated a child’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not my fault the damn thing came out of nowhere.” a woman said as she tore through a shadowy monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Qrow recovered, he looked down below. There were four people: two young adults, and two children. There were also two floating books, one white, and the other red. The two children fought together, while the male teen and the white book fought together. The woman, whose clothing could hardly count as clothing, fought with the red book. He thought of joining in the fight to help them out, but they were taking care of the monsters, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shades</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he remembered, as if it were having a picnic. Not only that, they all used magic. He was happy to have found what he was looking for on his first day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow spent the rest of that first day scouting the surrounding area. Nearby, was a small village, a seaside town, a small desert civilization, a run down factory, a forest, and a village built into a cliff side. In the distance, he could see dilapidated buildings, an abandoned city in ruins. He knew that whatever happened to this world was unimaginable. He knew that if Salem won, Remnant could very well end up like that part of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place he visited was the tavern of the village the four stayed in. His first order of business was to find out preliminary information on them. Bars were one of the best places to get info. Alcohol flowed, and information flowed with it. However, bars in small places could be either hit or miss with information. The people in such bars would either be too tight-lipped, wanting to keep their community’s secrets, or all too eager to share the latest gossip. He was all too happy to find this bar a hit. Great information, with even greater alcohol. He decided then that post-apocalyptic alcohol was the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you haven’t heard of them!? They’re like, only the strongest people in the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen Grimoire Weiss and Nier take on an army of shades all alone! I wish I was as awesome as they were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kainé is soooo cool. She and Rubrum took down a shade the size of three building in five minutes flat. She even saved me from this giant shade and helped me up. I haven't washed my hand since she touched it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emil and Halua are </span>
  <em>
    <span>soo </span>
  </em>
  <span>adorable! And so strong too! Don’t let their looks fool you though. I heard that they took on Weiss, Nier, Kainé, and Rubrum on in a spar, and won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna save the world! Once they find The Shadowlord, we’ll be free of the shades at last!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow was having a great time. Apparently, he had showed up after a rare performance from the village’s leaders. The bar was filled with laughter and chatter. While he was chatting away with some man, he heard a roar rise from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man! Here comes the main event!” said the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow saw that an arm wrestling contest was going on, and the champion was one of the village leaders, the one with the straight hair. She seemed more drunk than anyone else, and did not appear particularly strong. The first opponent was a woman, a dainty thing that went down easy. Next was a beefy man. He went down with only a smudge of struggle on the champion’s part. After him was an even beefier woman. She was defeated just as easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! One more opponent! Who else wants to face me? You!” She pointed right at Qrow. “You’re a new face! Get over here! Let’s see how you hold up against me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrunk and tried to get out of the challenge, but, the crowd pushed him forward. He may have been drunk, but still knew that it was almost never a good idea to attract attention on a mission. However, there was no good way of getting out of it, so he went to his slaughter. She sized him up and smirked. Their hands interlocked, and the match began. Qrow put up a better fight than the others. He assumes it is because of his aura helping out. But, she unleashes a burst of strength that not only seals her victory, but breaks the table they were playing on. While Qrow picks himself up, the champion raises a leg onto her chair and relishes her victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Popola! Popola!” the crowd chanted. Qrow knew that there was more to this woman than meets the eye. But, pursuing her would have been illogical. He had his lead on magic, and would focus on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his first loss at arm wrestling. That was with Tai. Summer ended up winning Team STRQ’s little tournament. It was a nice memory. But, a memory is all it ultimately all was. He spent the rest of that day gathering bits and pieces of information on the group, nursing the great beer out of his canteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadowlord and the black book, Noir, had taken the Nier’s kid sister. The two children were siblings and had lived at the mansion. Kainé had lived at the Aerie, the place built into the cliffside. Grimoire Weiss, who insisted on being referred to by his full name, and Kainé did not get along. Rubrum and Nier don’t get along. Rumor has it that Nier and Kainé are dating. Nier’s weapon is named Beastcurse. None of the info he gathers pertains to the specifics of the magic they wield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow always found sleep difficult, and the eternal sun only made it harder. He wondered why Popola was so strong. Ozpin didn’t mention anything about the people having such strength. He rested alone in a tree at the top of a hill in the village, and was grateful that it at least wasn’t cold. However, he was filled with apprehension. The previous two days had gone well. Too well for someone like him. All he could do was wait for things to inevitably go south.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow was awoken by the sound of a scream. He quickly jumped out of the tree, but landed on his foot wrong and fell on his face. He quickly gets up and scans the area with his sword in hand. He notices that a kid is in front of him, protecting a shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him! He’s a good shade!” the kid pleas. Behind the child, the shade is cowering. Qrow then realizes that the two were probably just playing, and he heard laughter, not screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry kid. If he’s a good shade, then I won’t hurt him.” He reassures as he sheaths Harbinger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright...” the kid says warily as she lowers her arms. From behind, the small shade seems to relax as well. “What were you doing sleeping in a tree anyways? Birds sleep in trees. Are you part bird or something?” the kids says, suspicious of Qrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not part bird or anything.” he quickly clarifies. He’s technically not lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name then, mister?” the child asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow.” he answers nervously. The child looks at the shade, and the shade looks back at her. Qrow knows that they know something is up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then, Mister ‘not a bird’ Qrow. Wanna play with us?” she innocently asks, as if she weren’t just suspicious of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No thanks, I’m good.” He says as he begins to back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” she says. The shade comes forth, saying something in its odd voice as it holds out a palm full of worms. “We were just digging for worms. Don't you think that’s fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s, that’s good for you. I’m not interested though. I really should get going.” he lightly laughs to counteract the heaviness around him. The worms do seem enticing. The shade mumbles something again, and holds out some shiny objects. Qrow begins to sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe we could play with these shiny toys? They’re sooo shiny.” she smiles as she tempts him as she holds one up to the sun, making it sparkle brilliantly. He almost can’t handle it. He can’t handle it. With a loud caw, he transforms in an instant, and flies away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA! YOU WERE RIGHT!” he hears her shout as he makes his escape. “You were right! He was magic! That’s how he lasted that long against Popola! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew you were right!” Turning his head to look back, he sees the two dancing with each other, sharing their small victory. It was heartwarming, even if it felt like he was just being interrogated by them. However, he wonders why his avian urges were so strong. He chalks it up to his bad luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he was already flying, he decides to see if he can find that group of kids. He sees them in the plains below. And they’re riding huge, wild boars. They’re all laughing and screaming in wild joy as they head towards the town in the cliff face. However, he notices that the demeanor in the woman seems tense. He remembers that she lived there, and might have some bad memories of the place. He’s glad she had her friends with her though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the cavern, he flew overhead and took the time to scan the town. It seemed no different than when he first saw it, save for a small gathering of people on one of the large platforms. He imagines that’s where they’re heading, but he knows he could be wrong. He perched on a wire above the group of merchants and customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There they are.” One person says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, get ready. Act like we planned.” whispers another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you say something?” asks one of the merchants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, oh, no. I just remembered something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not suspicious at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Qrow thought to himself. He kept himself alert. The guy with the white book finally entered the little market. He hopped up the wire to see if he could find where the others were, and found them waiting at the entrance. They appeared to be chatting with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down below, he heard the book and the guy making small talk with the people there, and buying a few things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone? Every one? Every one? Everyoneeveryoneeveryoneeveryoneeveryone…” said a guard as his voice morphed into the sound of a shade. And in a puff of smoke, he and a few others transformed into shades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, an ambush.” Nier said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it seems.” Weiss commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his vantage point, Qrow could see more shades gathering around the other parts of the village. He decided then that now was the time to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flies to a bridge where more shades have gathered, and with the slash of his sword, he sends them flying back. A few fall off the bridge to whatever lies below, but more shades manifest to take their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget how to actually kill a shade, old man?” berates the female teen as she slashes through slade after shade on the other side of the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not old!” Qrow answers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then start killing them properly, or leave, dumbass. Rubrum, play Cold Steel Coffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, nice choice.” The red book compliments as she opens up and flies through her pages. “Tear those blood bags to shreds!” From her pages flows a song in an unknown tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vlee sieh tah, Vlee sieh reeh, Vlee raun stee yah, Vlee yon ston reeh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Begins the powerful, almost terrifying song. Kainé tears through the shades with even greater ferocity than before, their blood devoured by the red book as the volume intensifies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kickass!” she shouts as a shade is torn to shreds, as promised. Her movements become quicker and quicker, stronger and stronger, and before Qrow can take care of even five, she’s already taken care of the rest of the shades on that bridge. “Out of my way old timer!” she says as she rushes past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kainé! Hold on!” Qrow hears a boy shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hold up!” A girl also shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry about her.” The girl says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just really gets into it when Rubrum plays a cool song.” The boy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s your name? I’m Halua, and this is my twin brother.” she introduces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Emil. It’s nice to meet you.” he says with a slight bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow. Nice to meet you two. We should chat later though, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. We really should. Hm, follow me Emil.” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” he replies as he takes her hand. They proceed to walk off the bridge, and onto the empty air as if it were solid ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody bats an eye at the two, but Qrow. The sound of a shade screaming right in front of his face scares him, and he jumps off the bridge. He turns into a bird to fly back up, but rather than his wings, he is instead brought back up by some unknown force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? A bird?” Halua questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can turn people into birds? That’s new. Do you think you can turn me into a parrot later? I always wanted to be a colorful parrot!” Emil exclaims happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooo. Waaaait… Qrowwww… Crowwwww… Sorry mister, I’ll let you go now!” she shouts from the center of the canyon as she releases her magical grip on him. “Let’s get back to this. Tell me when it sounds right.” she tells Emil as they toy with a glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell???” he wonders. It’s the second time that day a kid guessed his magical secret. What that said about the adults in Remnant wasn’t good. Then again, it wasn’t like magic was common in Remnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts back into a human and gets back to taking care of shades. By now, the song echoed through The Aerie for all to hear and empower. Qrow had to admit that it did help with the fighting, as it paired well with his fighting style. Despite the toughness of their armor and tendency to block, he soon finds himself flying through shade after shade at a good pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, he takes a look at one of the kids to see how they’re holding up. The villagers at the tavern had evidently placed their praise well. Nier and Weiss work as an experienced duo, efficient, clean, and powerful. Kainé and Rubrum, all Kainé really, were a shade killing machine. They are brutal, swift, and deadly. While Kainé hacks, Rubrum dances to the beat of the song as best a book can. Then it seems as if the young twins then appear to have finished their task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There! That’s it” Emil says excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Applying the buff!” she announces. With an otherworldly, fear-inducing glow surrounding her, she absorbs the glyph, and Qrow finds that Harbinger is glowing as well. Looking around, he sees that Nier and Kainé’s weapons are glowing as well. A quick slash of the scythe shows what the buff was: armor nullification. Harbinger went through the armor harming the shade underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Kainé yells with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will she ever learn to hold her tongue around them?” Weiss wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!” Emil and Halua echo as they jump with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it might be a little late for that, boo─ Grimoire Weiss.” Qrow corrected before he could finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has the decency to respectfully use my full name. Who might you be anyways?” Weiss asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow. It looked like you guys could use some help, so here I am.” He responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you, but─” Nier begins before being cut off by Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Shush! No buts! We’re taking all the help we can get. Bah! </span><em><span>Teenagers!</span></em><span>”</span> <span>Weiss says as he shakes his head, or that’s what it looks like he’s doing.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Weissy, we’ll be good teenagers when we grow up!” Halua says earnestly as she and Emil join them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wanna be like Kainé! She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Emil argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Weissy, nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize not. This old book has given up hope long ago.” he says tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done!” They hear Kainé probably declare as she joins them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another day of honest work is complete!” Rubrum chimes as the song fades out. Slowly, they all begin to notice the ominous, dark mist that vibrates all around The Aerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rubrum! This is why you have to be more careful with the songs!” Nier reprimands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh calm down you big baby.” she tells him without a care in the world. “Like I said last time, it’s nothing we won’t be able to handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time?” Qrow asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were relaxing on the beach, and she was playing Repose. We even didn’t notice the giant shade in the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, things ended up alright, didn’t they?” she defended herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke an arm! The mailman almost died! Halua was tired out for a week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your arm’s okay now, the mailman is still alive, and Halua recovered. What’s your point?” she told him. Nier growled in frustration as he covered his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lose later Nier, we have a new friend to make.” Kainé smiled cruelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before them, in the center of The Aerie, a giant shade formed. It was unlike previous shades. Its size made it in a part of a very small class of shades. It was a perfect, dark sphere. Tendrils, or perhaps tails, slithered to and fro to reveal what seemed to be an eye in the center. Its roar could be felt as it traveled through the air, rattling their bones through their flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emil! Halua!” Weiss shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” they answered, and began to manipulate a new glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until they’re done, we’ll practice the tried and true method of concussive maintenance.” Weiss continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it worked on a grimoire, what wouldn't it work on?” Rubrum added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emil and Halua.” Kainé answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare I ask again?” Qrow dared to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like we have the time?” Weiss responded. As the monster appeared to wind up for an attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With such a monstrosity, Qrow expected it to whip its many tentacles at them, or attack with some kind of magical energy. He expected wrong. It unleashed some kind of gas, a sickly pale green color. They all had no chance to try to avoid it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you even doing here? You’re just endangering those kids. Don’t you know that, idiot? Or maybe you want bad things to happen to them? Why stop there? Make everyone as miserable as you! Oh wait, you already do that, you pathetic excuse for a human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, don’t I? That’s all I ever do, bring everyone bad luck and make them miserable. Why am I still here? I─”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am just a freak. I shouldn’t be here, near anyone. A monster with a cursed body like mine shouldn’t even exist…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is a broken guy like me even here? I don’t want to be here in this terrible world. It would be easier if I were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to be alone. I need to be alone. They can’t turn to stone that way. If I never look at them, if I’m never close to them, my cursed eyes can't petrify them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a weapon. That’s all I was ever good for. I couldn’t even protect Emil. A weapon like me shouldn’t exist. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I─ I─ I─ Snap out of it! Quit saying those things! Snap out of it!” Qrow yelled to the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use a song!” Weiss shouted as he fended off the shades as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to find a proper one, or be given one! You know how this works!” Rubrum frustratedly replied. “God shit fuck!” she cursed as more and more shades inched closer, and closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rubrum, find one for me!” Qrow requested. All he knew he could do was protect the kids. “Weiss, try to wake them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scanning…” Rubrum said as Qrow began to attack the shades. “Searching… Found one. Ooh! She’s a beauty!” The song starts calmly enough. It gets a simple rhythm going in him, then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain! Is your reward for being near me. Fate! Won't be your friend when I’m around. Blame! Me for the tragedy that follow. Grave! The situation that surround. … </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the armored shades, Halua’s buff was still active. They were felled easily, feeding more and more blood to the red book. More and more blood, more and more song and power, it was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood!” she giggles. “Blood blood blood blood, blood!” She spins and twirls in ecstacy. “Make this song the end of the shades!” Qrow was happy to oblige. A tendril accidentally pierces an ally, a shade trips and runs its sword through another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misfortune wins again!” Qrow laughs as he ends another shade. “I’ll bring you down! I’ll bring you all down!” he announces to his enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His misfortune finally targets him when he gets unlucky and the last shade pins his cape down, causing him to fall onto Halua, waking her in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! What!?” she says, confused, having been broken out of the trance..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to be alone… So my eyes won’t hurt anyone… Alone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Emil, no, don’t say that!” she tells her brother. She then turns to the giant shade with fury in her eyes. The air becomes heavy, and the last shade runs away in fear..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, Rubrum, get them out of here.” she orders. An image of a skeletal beast flickers around her. “Mister, get Emil for me.” He obeys, and picks up the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” he asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get Emil to safety.” she solemnly tells him as she summons a glyph in front of her. The shade strikes it, but screeches in pain as dangerous power cackled from it in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better come back safe too, kid.” he tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. Rubrum? Can you play the song? I need to be able to hear it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure can do. I have more than enough blood for that. And remember Halua, we’ll be with you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are a family, after all” Weiss says. Halua smiles, and the beast appears for a split second once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The song begins, calm and soft with its ethereal vocalization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kaun mon-no ruutra, Kaun oulvadei-gyaiya, Droh fee lai-narszes, Whoul sheeg-ma rae, Restivaun, Whoul vajei hli mehg jzu, Sii-kyathrae, Whestel-ou har thehgehy, Quin-deskuel, Shoul-yaneiyan … </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the song becomes not just calm and soft, but powerful and imposing as well. From the safety at the top of the canyon, the song echoes below. Qrow can see the beast flickering in and out of reality more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earthly Zenith of Modernity, The uncontrollable might of solitons, The spiritus that threatens to devour all, Avenge and atone in the name of all that is accursed! Number Six!” Halua yelled as she activated the glyph. “Deconstruct!” The beast appears from behind her, and consumes her with a bone-chilling cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Qrow asks in terror with his mouth agape. Emil awoke and jumped out of his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my sister, Number Six, The Ultimate Weapon. We were made to be weapons long ago.” Emil explains as he faces his sister, sensing the intense and unparalleled magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you are witnessing is perhaps the most powerful magic in all the world, much more powerful than even a grimoire.” Weiss reveals as The Ultimate Weapon latches onto the large shade and tries to tear through its protective tendrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmnnn,” Kainé groans, “What the hell happened?” Number Six lets out a piercing screech as she jumps to cling to a cliff, and fires a beam of energy that the giant shade just barely avoids. The spot where the beam hit is pulverized into nothingness for who knows how deep. Quickly, Kainé jumps up to see her. “Halua! Halua! Goddammit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she gonna be alright?” Qrow hopes she will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will recover, just like last time.” Weiss answers confidently. “But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she had the shade cornered. She howls as the song begins its closing. Cowering in horror, the shade makes a last ditch attempt to win, firing a volley of magic at Number Six. She is unphased as The Ultimate Weapon activates its true might. A bright light begins to grow from where they are. At a steady pace, it swells and devours the shade and everything else in the vicinity, turning it all into nothing. When The Ultimate Weapon deactivates, an unflinching Halua, eyes glowing a dull red, stands where Number Six once was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you guys are alright with me being around?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah old timer, we’re sure.” Kainé assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be only for a few days anyways, like you said.” Nier adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, fuckers like us have to stick together.” she reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if the world can’t handle us, we’ve gotta find other fuckers who can!” Rubrum exclaims joyously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a sense, we create a world of our own.” Weiss states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a nice way to think of it. A world of our own, one that’ll accept a bad luck charm like me. I like the sound of that."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha, I love Drakengard references. Glynda's chapter went through a few iterations, and one of them began with her at Emil's mansion post canon but before the aliens, and she helps brings back Rubrum. Her character was more like a serious Accord and was a precursor to Accord. She also cameoed in the fic as Emil's new butler, lol. That iteration also involved The Flower being resurrected via Emil's magic and a lunar tear. So, all that set the precedent for the Drakengard references, though it's mostly DOD3. As for Halua, we know that she's the older twin and desired to protect Emil. So, I imagine her as more serious than Emil, but still just a little childish. Halua is OP though, just like skeleton Emil. Designating her and Emil as support also seemed right to me, as the party is already hyper offensive as is, and fit with her being able to keep Emil safe and close. One of the themes of NieR is that you are loved, no matter how lowly you think of yourself, and that is definitely something dear druncle Qrow could learn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: Of Shadowy Beast and Silver Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Resident bird man hit by a rock thrown by a rude girl. what happens next will shock you. SPOILER (NOT REALLY): the guy finds himself stuck with a group of kids and a grouchy book, even though no one is forcing him to. Tune in after the break where we will discuss a grown man and woman throwing hands with a kid after kidnapping several others. Tune in Friday at seven to see the latest story about a man learning about love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like my chapter summary? I like it. Anyways, so begins the other branch of Qrow's story. This is the main story, the one that is flip-side to Hazel's chapter. Haha, poor Qrow. He'll be a-okay someday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow had arrived right in the path of a large rock that was hurled from below. He let out a pained caw as it struck him as he fell. It hurt like hell, but honestly, he was used to such inconveniences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kainé! You hit that poor bird!” berated a child’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not my fault the damn thing came out of nowhere.” a woman said as she tore through a shadowy monster and looked up. “Wait, that’s not a bird. It’s a guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is!” Emil gasped as he saw that Kainé was indeed right. “Don’t worry mister, I’ll save you!” With a wave of his staff, he slowed Qrow’s descent and uprighted him. Lightly, he landed on the ground. “Hmm?” Emil said as he cocked his uncanny head in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow, meanwhile, realized that this was where the voice of the child was coming from. But he had little time to ponder the realization, as he sensed an enemy nearby, a skill honed from all his years as a huntsman. Swiftly, he unsheathes his sword and slashes at the shade to send it backwards. The lady in lingerie, Kainé, followed up and stabbed the shade in the chest, pinning it to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gawk later Emil.” she tells him as she extracts her sword and moves onto the next enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R─Right!” he says in an embarrassed tone. “Sorry mister!” he apologizes as he returns to fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it kid.” Qrow replies as he joins the fray to help finish off the last of the little shadowy demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who the hell are you?” Kainé asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow.” he answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A better question is, how does a man end up so high in the sky?” the book inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I know that! It was magic!” Emil excitedly answered. “You were the bird Kainé hit huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it hurt.” an irritated Qrow said as he took a quick drink from his flask. Normally, it would be good to hide his little talent, but there was no reason to try to hide it now that the kid could sense the magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well damn. That sucks.” she replies nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you ever taught some manners?” he jabs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting your time with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>hussy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Manners are as foreign to her as proper attire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two go and do whatever  the fuck it is old timers like you do and shut up?” she jabs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emil, how were you able to tell it was magic anyways?” Nier asks as they continue arguing. He is mostly unphased by their conversation, and the fact that the man is walking with them to the boat, even though he could just leave. A man falling out of the sky and joining them hardly compared to a kid getting consumed by his weaponized sister, and then joining him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not even that old!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my age is a symbol of my infinite wisdom and arcane power!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just sensed it. It’s different from Weiss’ magic though, and Kainé’s and mine too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird.” Nier commented. “Hey, uh, Qrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of magic do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know. It was a gift from a friend of mine.” he answers. “What about the rest of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine is from my sister. We were experimental weapons.” he answers solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha─??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a sad, and long story.” Weiss says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, it’s pretty cool that you’re an ultra powerful weapon though.” Nier says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking kickass.” Kainé adds on. “Way cooler than some boring old book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you guys...” he says shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that my magic is far older than you can even fathom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfortunately cannot answer your question because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he paused as he looked specifically at Nier, “found it acceptable to perform concussive maintenance on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grimoire Weiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry like a million times already.” Nier exaggerated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are fortunate you have my mercies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always Wiess, as always. But, we’re here.” Nier says as they arrive at the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go ahead and scout the area. That tower place, I’m guessing? I’ll let you know if I see anything unusual.” Qrow tells them as he shifts to his avian form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, don’t you want to─ Aww, he’s gone.” Emil lamented as Qrow flew away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow scans the backside of the structure. It’s a bunch of shoddy workmanship. Loose planks of wood, metal poles, and cheap ladders are what make up this sorry excuse. But oddly, it does not appear to be old. In fact, it seemed like a recent addition to the place. Nothing is rusted, and none of the wood is rotten either. A few shades even jumped about, and nothing creaks or breaks. It is suspicious, and screams that this is a set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he defeats about half the shades that lingered on the platforms built into the stone by the time the boat arrives. They’re tougher than the ones on the plain, but they fall just the same, into a dark smoke, and then into nothing. Despite how uncanny it was that slicing into them felt somewhat akin to slicing aura, they were otherwise oddly reminiscent of grimm. What wasn’t reminiscent of a grimm was their ability to bleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, save some for the rest of us!” Kainé yells. “Some of us have a bone to pick with the fuckers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit crying and hurry up then!” he shouts to her down below. “Damn kid…” he complains as he takes a small drink from his flask. For all he knows, he won’t be able to refill it anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kainé swiftly jumps up a few platforms above him and starts her slaughter. While Nier and Weiss slowly make their way up, taking care of the few shades that happen to appear, Emil floats up to Qrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So mister, where are you from?” he asks curiously as he floats a few feet away from the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A place called Remnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s an odd name. What’s it a remnant of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just what we’ve called it. Don’t know why either.” Qrow answered as he climbed up a ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Well how about your name? Did you get it after the magic, or was it a cool coincidence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the name I was born with. Can’t say if I know it’s a coincidence though.” Qrow quickly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emil,” interjected Weiss, “leave the poor man alone. He appears to be tired of your barrage of questioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” he responded. “I’m used to this kinda thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” the book replied in his snotty tone. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite put it on his finger yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t wanna be a bother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I can handle my two little girls, I can handle a single kid. Don’t worry about it. But─” He was cut off by a loud and excited gasp from Emil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! You have two daughters? I bet they’re adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I mean, they are adorable, but they’re not my daughters. They’re my nieces.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just said they were your kids, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you mind your own business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I─” she began before her heel got caught in a gap in the planks of wood, causing her to fall backwards. “Ack! Fucking bitch! Stupidass wood!” she cursed as she got up and angrily punted the guilty board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kainé! Look out!” Emil warns her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she turns to see a shade about to strike her, and that it is too late to react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh it’s gonna be my turn soon, Sunshine! Bwahahaha! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, and Tyrann’s, they don’t feel the slash of the shade’s sword. Qrow is in front of her, blocking the attack. He knocks away the weapon, and brings the shade to its demise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up top.” is all he tells her before he flies away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait up! I’ll join you!” Emil says as he follows the black bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you scare him off already?” Kainé hears the book assume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Nier asks as he and the grimoire neared her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. He just went off on his own for no damn reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Odd guy huh?” Nier asked no one, as Kainé and Weiss were already beginning the hour’s bickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Emil chased after the man, wondering why he seemed so insistent on being alone. He didn’t seem like a bad guy who had anything bad to hide. Then again, looks could be deceiving. Emil knew that very well. Emil concluded that it was perhaps something about himself the man was hiding, maybe something he was ashamed of. Kainé was like that at first, and he probably would have really been like that without her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Emil announced once he caught up with Qrow. “Man, you fly fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you rather be with your friends, kid?” he questioned the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, I don’t mind. I just wouldn’t want you to be alone. Being alone sucks most of the time, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh. I’m used to it.” he waved dismissively, taking a small drink from his flask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, it’s better to be friends than alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not always, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not always?! It’s always better to be with friends!” Emil shouted, to which Qrow winced at the young boy’s volume. “Oh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. But I just prefer to be alone.” Qrow said as he took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Emil asked. He could see that Qrow was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back in my world,” he began, “everyone has a sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘magic’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>more or less unique to them. We call it a semblance, and mine is Misfortune. It brings bad luck to anyone nearby. I’m sure you can see why now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I do see. … Well, that’s alright. I’d still rather be here with you than let you be alone.” He could see that Qrow froze for a moment, as if the words were somehow familiar, then he regained his composure and let out a short chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a funny kid, you know?” Qrow joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm serious! I know I only sound like a little kid, but I’m older than you!” Emil fussed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me guess, a thousand years old?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Emil pondered, “somewhere around there.” Qrow looked at him as if he were telling an obvious lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I should explain. You told me something about you, and I’ll tell you something about myself. It’s not a very happy story though.” Emil sat down to tell the tale of him and his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so, Emil and Halua Grimm became the most powerful weapons in the world.” He finished wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Qrow said solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… But at least it led me to Nier, Weiss, and Kainé. I wouldn’t trade my time with them for anything. Okay! Now tell me something about yourself!” Qrow was shocked by the sudden shift in mood, but was happy to entertain the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Qrow, with a “q”, and my last name is Branwen, though that’s just the name of the tribe I grew up in. So, would your name happen to be spelled with two “m”s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Me and Halua always wondered why though. Do you think you could know why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, like this world has Shades, my world has Grimm. I think it’s just a coincidence though.” Qrow says as he takes a sip. “Besides, you’re a hell of a lot better than any Grimm back home.” It was hard to discern, but Qrow could tell he was happier than before. That made him happier too. “So, were your eyes silver, by any chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Emil began somewhat shyly, “they were more of a really light purple. Though, I think they were a different color before I gained my petrification, but I can't remember what color exactly if they were different.. Could people with silver eyes petrify things in your world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They could petrify Grimm. That’s about it though. But, people with silver eyes are said to be destined to become great warriors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Nier said that Yonah had silver eyes.” Emil mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Yonah?" They heard Nier say as he climbed up to where the two were sitting. At their own paces, the two got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That she has silver eyes, right? Qrow said that in his world, they become awesome fighters!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… I don’t think she’s fit for the warrior lifestyle. But, if it’s a sigh that she'll live a longer life, I'll take it. But until then,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We keep on going, yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up already." Kainé interrupted as she kicked the rock blocking their entrance out of the way. "I haven't killed enough shithole shades for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hussy is right that we should move along. The sooner we take care of things, the better." Weiss stated as he ushered them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside, the place was virtually unchanged since Nier's last visit. Kainé didn't think much of the place. Weiss seemed shocked that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the place where he was stored. Emil, however, was clearly enamored by the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wowww… this place is pretty, isn't it?" He praised quietly as he floated over towards the center where the towering tree stood. There, warm sunlight filtered through, alleviating the coldness of rusting metal and decaying concrete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. It would be a nice place to relax for a little bit." Qrow responds as he follows Emil. It's quiet and calm there. He thinks it could have been a hotel, based on the layout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not while shades are here though." Nier commented as the soulless monsters readied to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Promptly, the group got to culling the local shade population. Swords galore, magic, and a favored spear, all end the lives of the shadowy entities. Some are even left petrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emil, you can still petrify shit?" Kainé asks him out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I, um..." he begins as if feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet. Smashing stone shades </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hits the spot." Kainé smiled cruelly as she reduced a statue to rubble. "Ahh, that felt bitchin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Qrow contemplated if he should allow himself to cuss. On one hand, he would feel a lot better. On the other, he was just starting to be able to control his tongue around Ruby and Yang, and he didn't want to undo his hard work. It took a lot more effort than he would have wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Qrow?" Nier called to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Qrow called back before tripping over a stair step and hitting his head. "Fucking stair!" he snarled. Cussing was fine so long as it wasn't around Ruby and Yang, he decided. If he wasn't around them, it was alright. He then noticed the shade above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got you!" Emil shouted. Swiftly, it was petrified, and then destroyed by Kainé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful old timer." Kainé warned as she helped him up. "Can't have your ass dying on us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a kind soul you have, helping an old man like me." he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pft." she responded as she rolled her eyes. She heard a snicker come from Weiss and snapped her neck at him. "Got somethin to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>book</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, to a kind, young woman such as yourself? Heavens no." He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weissy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." she glared at him with an innocent grin. As they continued their trademark bickering, with Emil joining in to unwittingly embarrass both of them, Nier returned to his conversation with Qrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what else can you tell me about those silver eyed fighters?" Nier questioned as he stabbed another shade through it's armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back in my world, they're a myth at most to many. But, they do exist. With their eyes alone, they can take down hordes of Grimm. I guess the equivalent here would be Shades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’d just be happy if Yonah could even go a day without needing a nap, if I'm being honest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Black Scrawl. There's no cure for it yet, but I'll take any kind hope I can get. As long as she's alive, even if it's risky like this, I'll be happy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow knew that there was probably no way the power of silver eyes would be in this world, but who honestly knew. Besides, he also knew that people needed all the hope they could get, even if he himself has mostly given up on the notion of hope..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's also genetic. Either of your parents had silver eyes?" Qrow asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my mom did. I got my dad's eyes, but we both have his hair color. … Hmm, they were both great people. My mom was a good fighter too." He said fondly. “But when the Scrawl started to take over her, she had weird dreams. She said she saw weird but huge rectangular structures that went high into the sky, and things that moved on wheels at unnatural speeds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like she saw a city. Maybe one from before whatever happened that made this world like this." Qrow commented as he and Kainé slashed away at a huge shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She also… she also had nightmares. In them, she fought these pale white beasts with glowing red eyes she said she fought them with incredible powers, powers like Emil's…" Nier had never really connected the dots before. It was just something he had never considered, always too busy with other things to reminisce about his mother like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. It was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He said in confusion as he looked around. Kainé and Qrow were gone. "Emil! Get close to me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What?! Where'd they go?!" Emil questioned as he noticed the disappearance of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It could be a shade, one with powers previously unknown to us. We should stay close to each other." Weiss advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right!" Emil nodded. Cautiously, they circled about, looking all over to see if they could spot anything unusual, and fending off the few shades that remained on the floor..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can sense some strong magic nearby, but I cannot pinpoint where. Can you two here us!" Emil shouted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps w─" Weiss's words were interrupted by a sudden crash that caused the floor to give way beneath Nier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you!" Emil said as he lunged for. Nier. But, his efforts were for naught. He too was mysteriously swept away by a shadow. Thinking fast, Nier stabbed his sword into the wall to slow his fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of shade is that?! What did it do to them?!” he shouted as he landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are in the presence of a powerful shade, one capable of using incredible magic. They’re still alive, I know that much. If we kill it, it’s magic should be undone!” Weiss replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we have to do is find it then.” Easier said than done, but, it would be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, they were back to back, waiting in anticipation for an attack. Nier was tense, ready to pounce at the vile shade. Weiss readied a sealed verse, taut and set to pin down the enemy for the kill. Nier looked up, left, right, everywhere he could look, except for below himself, where his own shadow betrayed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With heavy breathing, Qrow opened his eyes to be surrounded by darkness. It wasn’t the darkness of a moonless night in the middle of nowhere. That did not even compare. This was an advanced darkness very few things in the world could compare to. In front of him lay an unknowing expanse, a field of nothingness, a─</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh.” Qrow sighed as he stopped flailing about. There was Kainé and Emil. She was lulling about as Emil did… something magic related. They all floated in the void, but were otherwise perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable, or whatever. Emil will get us out soon enough. I swear to hell I’m gonna tear the little shit stain that did this to fucking shreds.” she hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it this isn't a thing that happens everyday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Emil answers as he fiddles with a glyph. “The craziest things tend to be giant, monstrous shades every now and then. But we always take care of them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we take </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> good care of them, don't we, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” a cold, cruel, and sharp voice says from the unknown. Qrow knows that this voice is dangerous. He can sense it, so he held Harbinger out, prepared to strike. Emil notices the voice too, and hurries with his magic. Kainé  is unphased, and rolls her eyes at the remark</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show yourself!” Qrow shouted into the void. For a moment, he thinks it is the monster that captured them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Ooh, they can hear me. Finally! Do you know how boring it can get just talking to one person? Real fucking boring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, do you ever shut up? Like really? I could cut your tongue out and you’d still find a way to talk more than anyone else.” Kainé  complains. But, she is justified in her grievance. “Hm? Oh. That’s just the shade that lives in me. Just ignore his bitchass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello mister shade!” Emil greets innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to tell this one to fuck off, Emil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Fuck off mister shade!” he corrects, and resumes his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adorable.” Tyrann deadpans. “So, dear black bird. What sort of atrocities are there in your home. I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the kinds of things that would kill you first.” he retorts. Qrow didn’t like this thing. If this was the standard for shades, then it was a good thing they were being slaughtered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fat chance, but that sounds like my kind of place. Tell me, is the death slow and painful?” Qrow is disgusted as the thing laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get used to it after a while.” Kainé shrugs. </span>
  <span>Before Qrow can respond, they’re on the roof, where Grimoire Weiss also is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked!” Emil triumphantly shouts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAH! Don't sneak up on me like that! You’re all fortunate I can’t get a heart attack!” Weiss berated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Nier?” Kainé demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beyond this door, but, it is blocked by a magical barrier. If we all focus our attack on it, we should be able to break it.” Weiss explained, and on the count of three, magic assaulted the door Nier was behind, breaking it and the barrier. They could see the shadow descending down onto Nier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU WILL DIE YOU FILTHY BROTHER KILLER!” it screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Emil was quick enough to cast a protective barrier around him. It floated in place as it attempted to break the barrier. Quickly, Qrow rushed at the thing, except he could see that it wasn’t exactly just anything. It was Hazel, possessed by a shade? Qrow had a million and one questions, but he had no time for them. He kicked the monstrous man and fired a bullet to his chest. He knew it wouldn’t be enough to take Hazel out, but it was enough to send him flying, flying back into the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not too late, are we?” Emil wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Just in time.” Nier responded gratefully as Qrow helped him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold your conversing for later. More pressing issues are at hand.” Weiss reminded them as he floated back over to Nier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Let’s just stay close together.” Qrow ordered. “He can't take us all on at once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great tenseness, they all cautiously made their way out of the shrine. They eyed every shadow they passed, and relied mostly on ranged attacks to dispatch any brave shades that dared to attack. Only when they finally left the shrine and onto the boat did they all begin to feel safe, all but Qrow. Something wasn't sitting right with him, and it wasn't just Hazel appearing. He couldn't make a sound conclusion yet, but he knew he would in time</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qrow is good with little kids. Shocking. You ever think about Bro Nier's mom/ Dad Nier's wife? She had to be pretty tough, right? Well, I gave her a bit of backstory anyways. Ever think about the similarities between NieR and Rwby? I do. Listen, they exist in different universes, but like, the same one too, if you get what I mean. Eyes play a very important role in Rwby, and a less explicit, but just as important, role in NieR. Like, silver eyes, Emil, magic, red eye disease, logic virus, the glow of an intoner's eye when they sing, you see the picture. and listen, the brother gods are a few steps away from being like the mysterious gods of Drakengard that want to destroy humanity. (I have a dumb, convoluted theory about that, but maybe for another end notes.) Also, if you're reading all this, I love you. Ok, thanks for reading, and don't feel scared to like, comment you thoughts or any theories or questions you have. Any interaction born from this niche thing will make me happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3: A Little Girl's Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang decides that they're gonna rest in the village, and Qrow confides in Grimoire Weiss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's so funny. Whenever I write Weiss, I also think of Weiss, so I sometimes imagine her in his place. Inversely, whenevre I hear Weiss in the show, I can't help but think of our fanciful grimoire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“That guy, he was possessed too, but it was different somehow.” Kainé revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some information that might help make sense of things. We should try to settle down first though.” Qrow suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Weiss concurred. “It has been a long day, and we’ll be much safer in the sunlight and the open field.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, resident expert campers Kainé and Emil decided on a good spot to set up on. While Emil got the fire ready, which didn't take long thanks to magic, Kainé reaped some fresh mutton. Before long, a fresh meal was served. It was plain, of course, but it was warm, edible food, that didn't taste like an abomination, which Nier was particularly grateful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old timer,” Kainé began as she bit into a piece of meat, “what were you gonna say about that possessed guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s from your world, isn’t he?” Weiss guessed. Qrow nodded his head yes, and swallowed a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hazel. He works for the woman that controls the monsters of my world. I’m sure that at least one of his goals is to get in the way of my mission.” Qrow said with annoyance. But, if anything, he expected Hazel or someone to show up sooner and pose a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he focus on me then?” Nier wondered. “It’d make more sense for him to target you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was the shade that possessed him?” Emil Suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be. It looked like the shade in him had a lot of control.” Kainé answered. She remembered how the massive fiend was covered almost head to toe in the shade pattern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy brother killer, huh? Sounds like someone was having a lot of fun before we even came along. A man after your own heart, ey sunshine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” she continued, “he didn’t exactly seem out of control either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, the eyes seemed familiar. Remember those stone guardians that imprisoned you, Weiss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not fondly. It was hardly how a Grimoire such as myself should be greeted.” Weiss complained. “But, yes, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember that one of them had glowing red eyes? His had that glow to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see now. My former wardens were siblings, and it appears as if one of them survived our initial attack and wants revenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that would be a cause Hazel would sympathize with. I could be that they're in sync, rather than one of them being in control.” Qrow murmured as the gears in his head turned. Shades and Grimm appeared to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> similarities, so perhaps Salem had taken interest in that. After all, what better way to learn about the monsters than to become one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's just one problem though, why would a shade have a brother? Shades don't have family." Emil reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just as I am a product of ancient magic that is unknown today, perhaps they are too. They may very well just be a special case of rare, ancient magic influencing an archaic pair of shades." Weiss reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna tell them the truth? I wanna see the looks on their faces when they realize just what they've been killing! Ha ha haa</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter. They're our enemy now." Kainé tells them firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. It doesn't matter what kind of shade they are. They're still a shade, and we have to kill them before they kill us." Nier affirmed after taking one last bite and letting out a long yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... You three get some sleep. Me and the book,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span><em><span>Grimoire</span></em> <em><span>Weiss.</span></em><span>" he interrupted to correct.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me and little Weissy Weiss here will keep watch." Qrow taunted. Qrow had to say he felt proud of himself when he saw the grimoire's reaction. It was like ruffling up an Atlesian, which always made him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh joy. Another bane to my existence." Weiss commented sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you shut the fuck up already. We’re trying to sleep." Kainé </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when you want some sleep, let me know. Don't feel bad or anything either. I hardly even need any sleep." Emil directed at Qrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing." he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the hours progressed, Qrow and Weiss managed to turn civil with one another as Qrow sipped out of his flask every now and then. From Weiss, Qrow learned that blood and words were the focuses of the grimoire's magic. Blood was the physical component of the magic, and words were where the power resided. Although, the words used were a mystery much like the script that occasionally accompanied it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turn, Qrow shared the scant information he knew about magic. The most common magic of his world was elemental, the magic that belonged to the maidens. Then there was Oz. His powers included the elements as well. A simple way to understand the rest of his magic was that it concerned energy, the flow, transfer, and magnitude of it. A specific portion of that ability was given to him and his sister to aid them in their little parlor trick. Upon their deaths, that power would return to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the depraved woman known as Salem. The full extent of her powers was unknown to him. Power over the Grimm was an obvious magic of hers. He imagined her abilities included the elements as well, since it seemed to be a common magic. Beyond that, he could only guess with uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what about the magic that made you a book? I doubt you were always a grimoire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth be told, I do not know if I ever was anyone or anything else. The best theory I have is that it involves humans of the old world. But, for what purpose I was intended to serve or how exactly I came to be, it is all hardly of any importance now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Qrow wondered. The book looked around to make sure the kids were truly asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Nier beat me out of my slumber, I only had my knowledge, no memories to speak of. Without him and my memories, I still could have done as I so pleased, but I did not because I couldn’t just let him end up hurt. And then it just so happened that our goals aligned. And then came the Shadowlord and Grimoire Noir. They almost succeeded in using me for what I can only assume was my purpose, but I eventually came to my senses thanks to a certain foul mouth. I didn’t want to leave them, you see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a big softie?” Qrow teased. He had a feeling the book would have rolled his eyes if he could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a menace, second only to Kainé. But, I suppose I am. She is much the same. Therefore, I imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are much the same, hmm?” the grimoire accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I guess so.” Qrow admitted. “Can’t say it always feels good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine so.” The book commented as the man took the last drink of his canteen. “While it has been nice talking to someone who isn’t a moody teen, I’m sure you need some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Some sleep sounds good.” He said as he gently awoke Emil, and took his place to rest for the “night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where to next?” Qrow asked as he served himself a piece of mutton seasoned with nearby herbs courtesy of Emil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the village. That was the best lead I had, and nothing came out of it. So I’ll have to see if Devola and Popola have any new information for me.” Nier answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Emil will be around then. See you two in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two aren’t gonna go with us?” Qrow wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the shitfaced villagers don’t really like us.” Kainé answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devola and Popola thought it would be best if we stayed away so we didn’t scare them or anything.” Emil replied sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Do they own the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they do not, but─” Weiss was about to explain before being cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares then. Come on Kainé, I never took you as someone who followed the rules like that stick in the mud over there.” Qrow taunted, referring to the book in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Emil, we’re going to get in that dumbass village.” she said with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about the guards?” he asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Remember what I said about making people feel sorry?” she questioned him with a sinister smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not like that look, hussy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” she spat at the book and turned to Qrow. “And we have just the perfect prop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two guards are stationed atop the gate see Nier and his friends rush to the gate. It’s difficult to tell, but one of the two outsides appeared to be holding a blob of black in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god it’s them again.” says one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do? Popola said they wouldn’t be a problem.” said the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s just remind them. Maybe they forgot.” guard A suggested doubtful they indeed forgot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget they have magic?!” guard B shouted quietly and fearfully as they neared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You gotta let us in!” Nier shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, we have to help this poor bird!” Emil begged as the black bird twitched in his boney hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t leave it to die at the hands of a shade,” Kainé began innocently, “Just like when I saved you two from that giant shade.” Her voice had added just a bit of edge to it, enough for the guards to feel the weight of her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or like when I helped fight the Shadowlord when everyone else ran away! Or when Kainé saved Yonah when no one else could!” Emil added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you please let us in? All so we can help this poor little birdy here?” At that moment, the crow let out a wheeze of a caw. The guards could not still help but feel somewhat threatened. But, despite this, they conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just… neh. Nevermind.” One said with defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so very much.” Kainé smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you mister guards!” Emil thanked genuinely. “Don’t you worry little birdy, we’ll fix you up in no time.” he cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys!” Nier waved as they passed through the gate. They all tried to hide their giggling as they made their way to nier’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that went better than I imagined.” Weiss admitted. “And here I thought you were going to directly threaten them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was plan B.” Kainé told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was.” he deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up. You guys’ll finally, really meet Yonah. She’s always wanted to thank you two properly.” Nier told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so excited! Should we surprise her?” Emil suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, probably not. She’ll probably faint. Okay, just wait here for a moment.” He said as they got to the front of the home, and he quickly went inside. After making sure none of the villagers were looking, Qrow turned back into his human form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excited?” he asked the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, sure.” Kainé shrugged with nonchalance. But, she could not hide her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! Do you think she remembers what we looked like? Does my scarf look alright? I want to make a good impression.” Emil worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think she’ll care about that, kid. But,” he began as he fixed the green scarf, “it looks fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright come on in.” Nier said nervously. “Sorry if it looks messy, I tried to clean up a little but,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy you’re all here!” Yonah shouted, interrupting her brother. “It’s nice to finally get the chance to talk with you two!” she said to Emil and Kainé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to officially meet you Yonah.” Emil greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If Nier’s not gonna shut up about you, we might as well meet you.” Kainé reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s nice to meet you too, mister Qrow. I’m glad Nier has another friend for me to meet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem kid. It’s nice to meet you too.” he replied. She was an adorable little thing, reminding him of Ruby with her bubbly demeanor. It was also obvious she was her brother’s kid sister. They had that same white hair, and a similar facial structure. And now that he could see her eyes, they were indeed silver. But, it was likely that didn’t mean anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want a drink or anything?” Nier offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I make them something! Nier says I make great food!” she beamed. Behind her, her brother’s eyes went wide with fear, an emotion any of them had rarely seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ll buy something!” he quickly interjected. “It’s a special day. We should buy them some food from the village. You guys’ll like that, right?” he said as if it were a plea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Kainé said indifferently. While she had heard of Yonah’s atrocious cooking, she wasn’t a wimp and would have taken some of her cooking just fine. But, she figured Nier could use a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that.” Emil answered. While he too had heard of her cooking, he doubt he would have minded it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’ll try some of your cooking.” Qrow told her. If Nier’s reaction was anything to go by, it was a very bad decision. But, he couldn’t stand to see her face droop down a little, even if it meant suffering a single poor meal. He was sure it couldn’t be that bad though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the market real quick then.” Nier said as he made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or, how about you let me and the grimoire go. You kids should stay here and have some fun.” Qrow suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By my word he can think! We’ll be back soon then. Don’t tear the house down.” Weiss quickly agreed before Nier could say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises Weissy!” Yonah shouted as she waved a quick goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Weissy, no promises.” Kainé teased. Once outside, they could hear the lively and joyful commotion as it just barely escaped the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A rare moment of peace and quiet, I must thank you for that at least.” Weiss thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t want them to think I’d run with the money.” Qrow reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not, they’re rather trusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it hasn’t come back to bite you yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, surprisingly. Though I suppose that should be cause for concern. Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Weiss dismissed as they passed the fountain, absent of Devola for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, did you notice anything odd about the back of the building as we climbed up it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I can’t say that I do. All looked as a rock face should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even with the ladders and wooden planks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course! How else─ Ooh, I see! Based on the location, it all should have rotted or rusted away.” Weiss finally realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Begging the question of who set it there for us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea who that might be?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Popola said it was near a trade route, so it’s possible traders built it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why would they?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why indeed. There was no other activity in the shrine save for us and the shades. My, this is a most concerning conundrum.” Weiss worried. “But, a small break from that is in order. The market awaits us, and I doubt you know what they want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is also what I brought you for. See, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you can.” Weiss replied. All in all, the book was rather surprised by the man. He was much more capable and intelligent than he looked or let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After gathering a few items, some healthy fruits, a few vegetables, some juice, and a bit of seasoned meat, they began to make their way back to the small home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, any idea on who could set you all up?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If someone is in fact steering us onto a path of their creation, I do not know who it could be. Such a person, or group, would have to have quite the amount of resources and power to do so, as I imagine they would have been doing so for some time.” Weiss answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there is the chance it could just be some odd coincidence or some rare natural phenomenon that preserved the metal and wood. But still, I’ve got a feeling something’s up.” Qrow reasoned. His instincts tended to be rather good after a lifetime of honing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do I. But, I believe we should not mention this to Nier and them. They’re all stressed enough as is, and this may not even be a real concern.” Weiss suggested. His unparalleled wisdom told him it would not be a bad idea to suspect some foul play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. In the meantime, I’ll be doing a bit of recon. Hold these.” he said as he handed Weiss the groceries, placing them in a magical hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a waste of my talents.” he huffed. “But if you could, give Popola a visit at the library on the hill? Tell her what happened and see if she has any new information would you?” he requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done Weissy.” Qrow taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will enjoy seeing you eat the lass’s cooking.” he said ominously before Qrow left and he reentered the home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After scanning the town for half an hour, Qrow had found nothing of interest, save for a shiny coin. He was sure it likely wasn’t worth much though. He then made his way to the library at the top of the hill. Once inside, he could see that it was a rather small library, but all things considered, impressive. A number of patrons were scanning the walls of their contents. He asked one of them to point him to Popola, and told him where she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he stepped onto the stairs, he could have sworn he saw Ironwood. He looked back for a moment, and saw that no one was looking at the books by the stairs. Children’s books, by the looks of it. Qrow laughed at his mind playing such a trick on him. Qrow had no affinity for men like him, but, Ironwood was not a bad man. Not exactly a good one either but the same could be said for many. At the very least, he was easy on the eyes and a decent drinking buddy, and very fun to rile up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After knocking on the door and waiting for an answer, he entered when Popola told him to come in. In there were two women, twins by the looks of it. The main difference was their auburn hair, more red than brown though. One had slightly messy hair, with it jutting out in some places, while the other’s was perfectly straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? You’re a new face. I was kinda expecting Nier.” said the one with messy hair to her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Popola, and this is my sister Devola. Is there anything we can help you with?” The twin at the desk asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a friend of Nier’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so? I’m glad then.” Devola said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs all the help he can get. So, what was it you needed?” Popola added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two seemed innocent enough, but Qrow could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something was up with them. Though, he could not tell if it was something good or bad. Time would tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nier’s with Yonah right now, so he wanted me to pass on some info.” He began. He went through the gist of what happened at the shrine, to the possessed human. Though, he left out the info about he and Hazel being from another world. Around these two, he wanted to feel secure and revealed as little about him and his situation as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. That is concerning.” Popola commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shades are becoming more and more brazen, huh?” Devola commented as she lounged on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea why?” he asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their leader is the Shadowlord. Whatever the reason, its because of him. I’m surprised he hasn’t told you yet.” Devola responded nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but was that all? We were kinda in the middle of something.” Popola explained. Qrow wondered what exactly they were in the middle of, but knew he couldn’t just pry like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Nier wanted to know if you came across any new leads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually.” she responded happily. She opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and an oddly shaped piece of stone. “This is a part of the key to the Shadowlord’s castle.” she said as she handed him the paper and key piece. The Stone Guardian, Sacrifice, The Law of Robotics, Memory Tree, and Loyal Cerberus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sure what Sacrifice and Loyal Cerberus are referring to, but its likely that The Stone Guardian piece was somehow connected to Gretel at the shrine.” Devola began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Law of Robotics likely concerns the junk heap, and Memory Tree </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to do with the Forest of Myth.” Popola finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Thanks ladies. I’ll be sure to give him this stuff.” Qrow waved goodbye as he walked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Take care now.” Popola said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and make sure Nier stays safe, will you?” Devola requested with undeniable concern. Of course, he agreed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he closed the door, Qrow wondered just how they knew the shade at the shrine had a name. That was most concerning and suspect. Just how they came into the possessions of the items was a suspicious mystery too. Not only that, why just ask to keep Nier safe? What about his friends? He may not have been as capable as them, very few likely were, but there was no doubt they could be hurt too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the Shadowlord. Qrow thought he must be somewhat like Salem, a manipulator of shadowy beasts. It was safer to assume he was intelligent, and leading those kids down some path of his creation. But why? And there was still the concern of who was helping him, if there was anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he made it back to the house, his mind was running through the possibilities. He was glad he could run them by the grimoire. While somewhat annoying, he was no doubt wise and smart. Though, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a terrifying smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers, what is ─”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!” Yonah exclaimed, holding out a pot of… something. He wondered how she made it an unnatural looking bright blue. He doubted she had food dye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in time for your dinner, it seems.” Weiss snickered. Qrow gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks… interesting.” He commented with a smile. He reminded himself he was doing this to make a sickly little girl happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an awesome color isn’t it? I wonder if I could get Sebastian to make something as cool looking as that.” Emil said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless─” Weiss said as he was cut off by a jab to his spine and a dirty look from Nier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll try some. I doubt it would taste bad to me.”  Kainé  said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that it ever tastes bad!” Nier affirmed intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try some too then! Can’t let Mister Qrow have it all for himself. I think it smells good anyways, so that means it’ll taste good.” Emil said as a bowl was set before him. Next was Kainé, and finally Qrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want any, Nier? I made a lot more than I meant to.” she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’m fine. I already ate a lot.” he reasoned. He was thankful she didn’t press any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, on the count of three, all of you take a sip!” she adorably ordered. “One… Two… Three!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of them took down some of the soup. Nier covered his eyes as he did so, and prayed they would all act fine. When he didn’t hear anyone gag, he uncovered them to see the trio gulping down the soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good.” Kainé said in between gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My word, this is the quietest I’ve ever seen her! … See! The hussy didn’t even bark back at me! What kind of enchantments do you use young Yonah? I must know!” Weiss insisted as he moved about in grimoire fashion. It made her giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my secret!” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet and salty, with a bit of bitterness to even it out.” Emil explained. “I really like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Qrow said as he savored it. There was definitely some alcohol in this, weak, but alcohol nonetheless. Just how she got some in there, he did not know. He wasn't going to complain or question it though. “Pour some in here for me, will you kid?” he said as he offered her his empty flask. The soup, if it could be called that, wasn’t anything strong, but it was free, and the best kind of booze is free booze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course mister!” she replied gleefully. Internally, Qrow laughed that he would get a refill from such a situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I guess I could try some.” Nier said after contemplating grabbing a spoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Back off, or else!” Kainé threatened as he went for her bowl. Cautiously, he backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have some of mine.” Emil offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nier took a spoonful out of Emil’s bowl, he inspected it nervously. It did not smell good to him, and was beginning to regret his decision. But, Yonah was watching, so there was no backing away. Quickly, he took the spoon into his mouth. It was terrible. Either they were good liars, or they somehow all actually enjoyed it. Quickly, he swallowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… Great!” he tried to say with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it! Here, have a bowl!” She said as she slid him a bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m still to full Yonah, I─”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine now.” Kainé announced as she stole the bowl and began to wolf it down. Qrow chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More please!” Emil asked as he held out his bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fill me up again, yeah?” Qrow asked as he offered his half empty bowl. Happily, she refilled both of their bowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you all liked it!” she said, smiling brighter than the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Nier the happiest among the group. Despite everything, she wanted to help, so seeing her actually able to do that made him feel a warm feeling he hadn’t felt in some time. She proudly placed the pot back on the stove and resumed eating her meal from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not gonna eat any?” Kainé questioned, hoping she wasn’t taking any food away from the little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. It tastes terrible to me. Devola said that it’s because I have weird taste buds.” She answered cordially as she reheated some food from earlier. Nier lamented the fact that he didn’t think of that excuse for himself. Well, he could perhaps use it in the future, blame it on puberty or something if he had to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kaine is threatening, and she know it. I love her. Never change Kaine. Yonah is also too adorable, and Nier is a good brother. Shouldn't she be captured, you say? Nope. timeline shenenigans. Everyday, I am thankful for timelines being canon in NieR. Well, It is late, and my brain kinda empty right now, so TY for the read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4: BET!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ragtag group  makes their way to the Junk Heap. There, a little bet is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series is really just me induldging in the interactions. Ha ha, interactions go brrr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a day of rest in the home, the group decided to leave for the Junk Heap. Yonah begged for them to stay just a little longer, but Nier was quick to say he needed to take care of things. As she deflated, he was even quicker to remind her that they all had such a fun time together, and that they would do it again soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the junk heap like?” Qrow asked aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the name. It’s a heap of junk, duh.” Kainé sassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be precise, it’s a place filled to the brim with junk from the old world, before it regressed to become what it is now.” Weiss explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of machines there. They’re a mix of technology and magic. The world sure had a lot of power and knowledge back in the day.” Emil reminisced sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the machines still break against our weapons, so the old world couldn’t have been that powerful if you ask me.” Nier added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power alone only does so much. Still, let’s just hope we don’t have to spend more time than we need to. But, based on what your friends said, I’m thinking the piece might be tied to a specific machine. And that, might take some time.” Qrow lamented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already learned some nice info about magic from Weiss, but it wasn’t enough to feel satisfactory. He doubted a place filled with machines would reveal much to him, even if they also were part magic. However, he was glad he was able to help these kids. That was a goal he came to value more than he originally thought he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made it to the entrance to the heap, Nier made one stop at the brother’s weaponsmith to see about upgrading Beastcurse. He left Emil, Qrow, and Kainé outside longer than he anticipated. Weiss expected some sort of verbal spat when he joined them back outside. To his surprise, the two were formally sparring, with Emil as their referee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kainé was strong and quick with her swords, but Qrow still surpassed her. Serrated blades screeched against the sword Harbinger. Weiss could see that it was a well crafted weapon. Their back and forth was a sight to behold, though Weiss was sure Kainé could beat him if she used her magic. With a skillful parry, Kainé was sent skidding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty good fighter, no surprise there, but you could still use some more experience.” he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Experience this!” she yelled as she rushed at him. Once they met, a volley of exchanges could be heard echoing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get his ass Kainé!” Emil cheered. So much for a clinical ref.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got him now Kainé!” Nier assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show that hussy the might of incomparable wisdom!” Weiss cheered on Qrow. Someone had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion he kicked her away. And almost as if by magic, the blade transformed into a scythe before their eyes. Kainé, however, did not notice, and sped back to him for another assault. That was her error. The scythe hooked the blades out of her hands by their chain, and a low kick felled her to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said earlier, power alone only does so much.” He told her as he held out a hand to help her up. Rolling her eyes, she took the help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your weapon, how did it do that?” Nier wondered as Qrow handed Kainé back her swords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, wait, when the fuck did that happen?” Kainé exclaimed as she noticed Harbinger’s new form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That?” he said as it transformed back into a sword. “In my world, this kind of thing is commonplace. Its just a series of gears and stuff. Nothing special.” he replied dismissively. “... Well, no. It is kinda special.” His weapon was a rather unique one, even among the many huntsmen of Remnant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressive indeed, but our fun has been had. We have a new clue on the Law of Robotics. There is a machine that has partnered with a shade. If there is anything that is our target, that must be it.” Weiss announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be such a stick in the mud, book. The fun doesn’t even have to end, you know.” Qrow told him as they made their way into the heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is such a thing as a time and a place, you know.” Weiss annoyingly reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say this is a good time and a place.” Qrow replied. Then, an idea came to him. “For example, this is a good time and place for a bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Really? I never would have guessed.” he replied sarcastically. “Please impart your wisdom unto </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, Grimoire Weiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as to how this is the proper setting for what is likely a petty bet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple. I bet I can teach beach day over here better than how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can teach big brother here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pah! Do you truly think a ruffian such as yourself would serve as a better instructor than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I agree to your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sure some humility will do you good, once you lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who said I gave a shit about this?” Kainé protested. “I am not gonna spend some time listening to some old timer telling me how to fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here take this then.” Nier said as he held out a large sword with a bird motif. “You can wield two swords like Kainé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, are you sure? I mean─”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s fine.” he assured. “I still have the spear and dagger anyways on me anyways. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” he said as he somewhat reluctantly took the sword. Now, he matched Kainé with two swords in hand. Granted, his were larger and heavier and lacked the chains her sword had. Looking at the golden sword, it was rather simple. But, it did have a strong and unique silhouette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. With that settled, let this one-sided battle begin!” Weiss announced confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still haven't agreed to this crap.” Kainé reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I was a combat teacher for a bit, and I was amazing.” Qrow proudly assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about me?” Emil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be our judge.” Qrow answered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an important and honorable task, one I am sure you will perform well in.” Weiss added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” the little mage excitedly nodded. “Don’t you worry, I’ll be a great judge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Kainé sighed as she rolled her eyes. Now she had to do it, for Emil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, It’ll be fun, Kainé. If you end up winning, that means you’ll have helped beat Weiss in a bet too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it like that…” she chuckled, a grin spreading across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice knowing you, Weiss.” Nier said dejectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean? I will not accept a defeatist attitude!” Weiss yelled affirmatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s show those losers how its done!” Kainé yelled excitedly as a wave of machines approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking my language.” Qrow replied as he swiftly felled some machines in a display of bravado. The other sword, it felt surprisingly good in his hands, almost empowering as if by mysterious magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they progressed, Weiss barked “tips” for Nier to follow. Most of the time, he followed them well. Nier didn’t mind. It was different fighting without Weiss’s magic, as he focused his attention onto studying Nier’s movements and technique, but Nier considered it a good challenge. Plus, it was safer to practice on the machines rather than shades. They had become more and more dangerous, just as he did. The machines remained much the same as they were when he last visited, and the time before that, and the time before that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Qrow, he found that Kainé was difficult to teach, at first. She was a difficult person in general. But, he knew that he was too. In a sense, that made her easier to deal with. Qrow quickly found that she didn’t take well to being told what to do, even if it meant improving her fighting. What she did take well to was being shown what to do without being told to do it. She was someone who learned by observing, which is what he realized after going down the first elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The machines at the lower levels of the Junk Heap were more of a challenge, but still nothing compared to their talent and skill. Dual wielding the large swords, many automatons were easily felled. Qrow had half a mind to take up dual wielding back home. An impressed Kainé followed in his footsteps, turning machines into scrap much more efficiently than before, and without the aid of magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Qrow’s semblance was starting to act up, and it was eating at him. Nier had tripped and nearly met the electric end of an automaton. And sure, some machines were crushed by falling ceiling tiles, but one even fell near Weiss, almost flattening him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that point Qrow said they could spit up in their search. To cover more ground. At first, Weiss and Nier wondered if that was a wise move. But, Kainé convinced them, saying that if they ran into the shade and machine, they’d reduce it to smoke and scrap metal easily. Emil also supported her and Qrow, but opted to stay with Nier and Weiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having split up, Qrow was sure less bad things would happen to the people around them. But, it seemed as if his semblance just decided to focus more on him and Kainé. At one point, he fell down one of the bottomless pits, and had to fly out. A few feathers were singed as a result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, in a dead end room, Kainé got body slammed by a machine because she was too preoccupied mangling a P-33. Thankfully, the machine that body slammed her didn’t have its electricity on, for some reason. Regardless, Kainé quickly exacted her furious revenge. After that, Qrow suggested they take a break out in the empty hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, what the hell?!” Kainé yelled frustratedly as she kicked the wall. “Why the fuck is today so shitty!” Again, she kicks the wall. “What! The! Fucking! Hell!” Qrow leans against the wall, and she takes a deep breath and joins him for a moment of rest. “Well, at least its not boring today.” Qrow lets out a quick chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” he apologizes. “Not everyday I hear something good about me.” She could now sense his unease. She looked at him, and saw that he seemed hurt. Well, not hurt, per say. More sad, the kind of sadness that comes from the bitter acceptance of what one perceives as terrible. It was familiar to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s up with you, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I told you I was a curse?” he asked her. She gave a quick laugh in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking another walking curse that, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. For what its worth, I don’t think that shade makes you a curse.” he earnestly told her. After all, you can’t really blame a person if a literal monster inhabits their body against their will. Her sad and bitter laugh surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s hardly a curse. More of an annoying bitch than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not hard to believe.” he scoffed all too knowingly. From what he could infer about the shade’s personality, he was the very sadistic, and very annoying type, He’d come across a few similar people in his work for Oz. In Qrow’s eyes, the only thing that separated such people from Grimm was their intelligence and other desires aside from sadism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not escape Qrow that this meant that some other thing weighed her mind, some other thing that made her mark herself as cursed. He knew better than to pry. If she wasn’t going to say, she didn’t have to. He could respect that. He knew he’d be a hypocrite otherwise. Still, he felt that she at least deserved to know what plagued him, what was plaguing her because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, and she was still just a kid, an teen hardened by cruel life, but a kid to him nonetheless. If his time teaching had taught him anything about kids, it was that they opened up to adults who took the time to understand and empathize with them. Mr. Branwen, man who had lived through a hell of a youth worse than most, found that he was rather good at getting the kids to open up about their feelings and concerns. It was one of the few things he could say he was proud of about himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Emil already, but I guess you should know too. I… ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhgg. I’m gonna stop you there. These kinds of things are always sob stories.” she told him, rolling her eyes in usual teenage manner. “I fuckin hate sob stories.” she said under her breath. “It doesn’t matter what’s wrong with us. At the end of the day, we’re abominations either way, and we’ve still gotta live on regardless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty smart, you know?” Qrow chuckled. He’s sure she had a shitty life too. In an ideal life, kids don’t get that kind of thinking, so young at least. “You still wanna beat that book with me, yeah?” he asked, getting off the wall to stretch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Kainé hesitated. There was just something about him she felt that she could trust. She then noticed the concern, almost hurt yet resigned look on his face because she was taking so long to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely.” she quickly confirmed. “But first, can you keep a secret?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She motioned for him to come closer. Even though it was just them two in the empty hallway, she still felt the need to whisper it. He lowered his head down, and let her whisper her secret to him. He was surprised at first. It was not what he was expecting in the slightest, but it was something he could very personally understand. In return, he shared a “secret” with her too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assured her, they were not monsters because of the body they were born with. She was a strong young woman. He told her that he felt much the same once, a long time ago, but assured her she too would overcome it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow knew he was not an epitome of self-love by any means. Far from it. But, his body was not a source of his self-hate. With an uncontrollable and unfortunate semblance, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to love that aspect of himself that he decided on, the part of himself that he could control. That part of himself he did not, would not, hate was a source of solace and comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow knew that Kainé wasn’t just going to love herself overnight, but he had given her some hope. That, she was thankful for. Just knowing that someone like Qrow was kinda like her, was comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t lose your hate so quickly now, sunshine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A weak, sad, pathetic voice told her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I ever said how much I love Qrow? I love Qrow. Someday, he WILL be happy. I speak that into existance. Also, trans Qrow go brrr. Note, I am not trans myself, so I hope I did a fine job on that ending. I will say that I will never write any trans angst, only trans happiness. Also again, I also want Kaine to be happy. God do they all deserve to be happy. But hey, this is what fanfic is for. I'm almost kinda sad this fic won't end particularly happy. Then again, I also intended for these fics to complement their characters in canon as of pre V8, save for Glynda, kinda. If only she had more character for me to abuse like I did to the rest of the them. At least I had fun with her chapter. Well, I digress, as usual. Last thing for now, The Phoenix Sword fits Qrow alright, better than I anticipated, that's for sure. It's two stories are about a nice, well meaning bird getting fucked over by a cruel world. Can't say the same for the other Phoenix weapon stories though, cause yikes. Though, I wonder, are all the stories about the same bird? It's the PHOENIX weapons, so I imagine that it is the same bird. But that begs the question, does it retain the memories of it's past lives? I personally don't think so. Cause the bird is a real bitch more often than not. But, perhaps the sword stories show the bird's punisment for the atrocities it commited in its past lives, seen in the dagger and spear stories. Aye, there I go again. Another essay on such a small thing. That's what happens if you think too much. Don't be like me, don't think too much, or else you'll get brainrot and go on and on about whatever. Don't think kids, thinking's dangerous. asdhfdjsfh. Ok. TY for the read, goodbye for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5: You have Someone Who Believes in You, Remember That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief moment back at the village becomes a wonderful memory. Memories, sweet memories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*twice or more. And so, my time with this series has reached its end, though, if you're reading these in order, which you don't have to, you still might have a ways to go. Though, I will say I've had a fun run with this, and it's been a nice writing experience. I hope you've enjoyed it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they all lost to Hazel and Gretel at the Junk Heap, they did manage to find the Law of Robotics key piece among some rubble. </p><p> </p><p>But, Emil did later declare Qrow and Kainé the victors of the bet. Nier was ambivalent, but Weiss was absolutely livid, nearly unable to accept defeat. Qrow and Kainé had a lot of fun rubbing it in. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they returned to the village to rest, he had come to accept his loss. Though, he stated that if their bet concerned magic, rather than weaponry, Qrow wouldn't stand a chance. He teased the book, saying he shouldn't be so sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>Although reluctantly, the guards opened the gate on their command. Devola was playing the Song of the Ancients at the fountain this time around, eyes closed and focused on the song. So, it wasn't much of an issue to get past her unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside the home, Yonah squeaked with joy that they all returned so soon, and ran to hug her brother. </p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to see you again too Yonah, but take it easy, ok? I don't want you to overexert yourself so much." Nier worried as he hugged her back. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, you worry too much!" She scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just concerned, is all. Besides, you've got a good big brother. It's only natural for him to worry." Qrow explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Well…" she sighed, "I guess you're right. I <em> do </em> have a pretty good big brother. I probably shouldn't complain too much. I promise to take it easy today then." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Yonah. I heard that Popola managed to find some cards and taught you how to play with them. Maybe you could teach us, and we all could play?" He suggested. A smile beamed from her happy face at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I'll go and find the cards." she announced as she went upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go to the store real quick then!" He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Don't take too long!" she shouted back. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll help her look then." Kainé said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Want anything in particular?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm alright." Emil answered.</p><p> </p><p>"A potato. … Two potatoes." Kainé said after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright… Two potatoes." Nier said. He was unsure why she would want such a plain food.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll go with you." Qrow offered. "I'm sure you need a break from the book."</p><p> </p><p>"It is a <em> pleasure </em> and <em> honor </em> to be in my presence you know? Honestly, do you think <em> the </em>Grimoire Weiss is as common as a crass paperback?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Nier agreed as the two were walking out the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Have fun, <em> Weissy </em>." Qrow goaded.</p><p> </p><p>As the door closed, Weiss sighed. But, if he were being honest, he wouldn't mind just resting on a nice bookshelf for a moment. Nier was with Qrow, and the other kids were just upstairs where they could cause no trouble. He deserved a little rest, and there likely wouldn't be a better time for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>So, he found a spot on the nearly empty, but comfortable shelf in the corner near the staircase, and felt himself slowly drift into a calm and relaxed state.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks back there. For talking to Yonah and convincing her for me." Nier said graciously as they entered the shopping district. Truly, he was thankful.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh." he shrugged. "Think nothin of it. Besides, you are a good brother. Trust me, I know what a bad sibling is, and you definitely aren't." </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't feel like that sometimes…" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's easy to feel like you're never doing enough. I can promise you though, you're doing all you can, and it is a lot." Qrow assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Again. That means a lot." Talking to Qrow, hearing him reassure him, it felt good, like it was something he needed, but didn't know he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome kid. Now come one, we've got some memories to make." He said, and proceeded to trip in front of the women at the fountain. He could hear them giggle. So much for trying to seem cool and stuff.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Well, here are your potatoes." Nier said as he tossed them to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice! You don't know how much I've been fucking craving these." She said, and took a bite out of one potato like it was an apple. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow was not a man easily caught off guard. But that, that was shocking, and frankly, revolting. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" she said to a staring Qrow as she took another bite.</p><p> </p><p>"Why??? That's not how you eat them…"</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck are you supposed to eat 'em then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cook them?"</p><p> </p><p>"And lose the crunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok my gods… give me those, I'll make fries."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are fries?"</p><p> </p><p>That broke Qrow's heart. After all that happened to him, it was not an easy thing to break. He could almost cry. He had to sit for a moment to process this. All the while, Kainé loudly munched on her potato.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Qrow said once he recovered. "Just fine me the other potato. I promise you will love fries. If you don't I will literally give you Harbinger."</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a confused look. Right.</p><p> </p><p>"My weapon." He clarified. Satisfied with the offer, she tossed him the other potato.</p><p> </p><p>"You really named your weapon? You sleep curled up next to it or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"That reminds me," interjected a refreshed Weiss, "the other blade you are currently in possession of is the Phoenix Sword."</p><p> </p><p>"That's pretty believable." He said as he cut up the large potato. He was glad they bought cooking oil earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to hear the story I've collected on it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Why not."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." Kainé groaned. "I'm going upstairs so I'm not bored to fucking death." With that, she joined the others in a game of cards.</p><p> </p><p>So far, Yonah had beaten both Emil and Kainé. Qrow imagines Nier was next to lose, and that Yonah was probably making up rules as they went. He'd figure he'd indulge her and lose later. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, let me begin." Weiss said, and told the story. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is an old story. A beautiful bird with brightly shining feathers lived silently and carefully in the depths of a forest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day, a child abandoned as a burden wandered into the depths of the forest. The bird took pity on the starved and sunken child, and pecked off one of its feathers to give to the child. The child brought it back and pleased his relatives, and he was able to live with his family again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hearing the story, people barged into the forest one after another, and told the beautiful bird of how poor, how unfortunate and how unrewarded they were. The beautiful bird took pity on them, and gave them one shining feather after another, and when it gave its last feather, the bird’s beautiful body was reduced to a sorry state. However, the ugly bird did not have any regrets. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ugly bird that lost its feathers was freezing in the cold, and the child from before appeared in front of it. He told it that he was searching for a brightly shining and beautiful bird to repay his debts. The ugly bird was overjoyed, and told the child of its desire. "That was me. Please, would you not keep me warm in your chest?" But the child merely took one glance at the ugly bird and called it a liar, killing it with a huge sword and eating the burnt bird. Afterwards, he continued to search for the beautiful bird. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"... Well, that was something." Qrow commented.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you expecting?" Weiss said accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Qrow responded defensively. "Ow!" He hissed as some oil splattered onto his hand. "Maybe how it was created, or something about its original owner?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, I imagine your weapon's story isn't to your tastes then."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't have a story!" Qrow affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Pah! All noteworthy weapons have a story, and yours is no exception!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait. You're saying that Harbinger, <em> my </em> Harbinger, has a story?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naturally. Do weapons in your world not have stories? Most odd." Weiss said before letting Qrow answer. "I suppose it is my duty to tell you your weapon's story then. So, I implore you to listen and listen well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In a time not known, there lived an archer with jet black hair who killed, and killed, and killed the allies of the wretched light. The Goddess of Light ordered his death, as he was far too much of a threat for a mere mortal. She sent her greatest warrior to slay him. Equipped with divine magic and a holy armament, he obeyed his Goddess and killed the Hero of Innocent Darkness with his own fiery arrows.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Being an honorable and just soul, he ascended to an afterlife within the light. There, the cruel goddess controlled him as another one of her puppets. In her name, he ended the lives of many valiant souls who sought a world of freedom. Wherever he went, the goddess’s will followed in the form of a fiery arrow. To his dismay, he soon even surpassed the one who killed him, and became her new greatest warrior. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, when a new living, breathing soul threatened her as he once did, it was this warrior’s duty to dispatch the threat. The threat was a young woman, much younger than he was when he took up arms against the goddess.  He announced his arrival with the shining shot of a holy arrow into the air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman… she seemed familiar to him. But, it was no time for distant memories. He had to carry out the will of the Goddess of Light, even if he did not want to.While a magic user, she was unique in how she wielded it. Rather than fight at a range, she fought up close. She lasted much longer than he had in his last fight, but even she too was felled. However, he too succumbed to her efforts. He lay there, burning by his fiery arrows once more. In his final moments, he wondered, and feared, what awaited him in the death after death. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s your story. More satisfactory than the Phoenix Sword, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Qrow deadpanned. “In fact, I’m gonna forget it. Well, I’ll forget it soon.” With that, he popped open the flask and downed it. He was hoping to ration it, but in all honesty, he’d rather not have to live with the fact that even his weapon was a sad mess. He was sure the alcoholic “soup” wasn’t going to be strong enough to actually help him forget, but, it was worth a shot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Underappreciated as usual.” Weiss sighed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get used to it soon enough.” Qrow joked. “Come one, we’ve got kids to feed.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow carefully ascended the stairs, as to be sure he wouldn’t drop them. A cautious Kainé scrutinized a fry before taking a bite out of one. Her face lit up and she quickly shoved it into her mouth. The others quickly joined in on the indulgence, enjoying the simple treat as much as their voracious friend.</p><p> </p><p>Nier threw money at him to get some more potatoes, and Yonah begged him to teach her how to make them. He was happy to oblige. It made him happy to see them all so energetic and pleased. He also made the book go with him to the shopping district so they could discuss some important matters.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Qrow was satisfied in how things were turning out. Sure. things could be better, but they definitely could have been a lot worse. So, this is a win in his book. It seemed odd that he felt so happy in this world, but he knew that he would have to leave this world soon. If anything, he preferred that. That way, he had less of a chance to ruin his time here, or ruin anything else. But, for now, he would enjoy this mission.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Qrow woke up feeling groggy, and was hit with a terrible headache. His first thought was that he had gotten stupid drunk before returning to Oz and was paying the price. But, as his senses cae back to him, he noticed that he wasn’t at Beacon. He wasn’t sure where he was. He quickly got up and searched for his weapon. It was at the side of the bed he was on, and he quickly shifted it into its scythe form.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, he went for the door. He found it odd that his capturers let him hold onto his weapon, but he wasn’t going to complain. Just as he was about to touch the handle to make sure it wasn’t rigged or anything, the door shot open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there.” A woman greeted as she blocked the scythe with a suitcase.  “Just on time. I was hoping to have a few words with you, if you don’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow really wasn’t going to take his chances entertaining this woman, so he figured that the best course of action was flying past her as a bird, which he did. Though, he didn’t get far. He flew straight into another suitcase and fell limp to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Accord.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Accord.” cordially replied Accord. She walked over to pick up the knocked out bird, and took measurements and notes as she walked to her destination.</p><p> </p><p>When Qrow awoke, a different woman was in front of him. She was eating some fries, sitting on her comfortable looking bed. She had off white hair, and silver eyes. Qrow shifted back into human form.</p><p> </p><p>“Yonah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Qrow! It is you!” she shouted as she jumped up and pulled him in for a hug. “I almost didn’t believe Accord when she said you’d be here. I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m glad you remembered me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re alright too.Couldn’t forget someone like you if I tried. But, uh, mind filling me in on all this?” he requested as she released him from the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah! I guess Accord didn’t have time to huh? Come and walk with me, and I’ll give you the basics.” she said as she picked up her sword, one with a phoenix motif, and then her fries.</p><p> </p><p>“Still hooked onto those fries, huh?” he asked. He was glad to see a familiar face. It put him at ease. That, and he did not feel or sense any danger in this place. It felt safe. That was a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm.” she said with a mouth full of fries before swallowing them. “I always remembered how to cook them how you taught me. In fact, because of you, this place has fries now.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow lightly laughed. It was an odd honor to have, but an honor nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what exactly is this place?” he asked, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“This, is the base of the organization known as The Dragon Guard. Though, dragons are practically extinct in most timelines now. But, we do have Mikey. He’s funny. But anyways, our goal is to defeat the god. His goal is to destroy humanity and our creation.”</p><p> </p><p>“And naturally, you guys aren’t gonna let that slide, right?” Qrow stated. Yonah eagerly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! I was recruited a couple years ago. Though technically, its been millenia since then.” she said as if it were no big deal. Qrow looked at her, eyes wide with surprise.  “It’s actually not that complicated if you want me to explain it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good. My head hurts enough as is.” he complained as he rubbed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Accord said that might happen.” Qrow looked at her curiously, almost concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you call for me?” they heard a voice say from behind. He jumped up with a yelp in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“On time, as always. How are you Accord? Come across anything that needs some of my special attention?” Yonah casually asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, as always.” Accord smiled. “Though, there have been reports of another  dangerous interloper. This one wields elemental magic and a bunch of swords. But, I doubt you’ll need to take care of her. She’s in one of the timelines where the Seeds of Destruction activate the goddess.” Qrow wondered what the hell any of that meant. </p><p> </p><p>“Another moment of rest for me then, I guess.” she sighed. “Hey, do we have time to spar real quick?” she asked Accord, who thought for a quick moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll be sure to set up an arena for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Accord. Alright, follow me!” she said as she excitedly led Qrow to what he assumed would be the training area.</p><p> </p><p>They passed many different places on their way. There was a large mess hall, a weapons room Qrow would have to see if he could look at later, a magical test center, and he even saw Mikey. Apparently, the white dragon loved his fries, which he confirmed Yonah made perfectly just as he did. When they finally reached the training room, he was out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she said as she pulled out a seat, “rest for a moment. Do you think you could watch my swordsmanship and critique it? Kainé said you were an amazing teacher.” Her face betrayed her cheerful voice, as a hint of sadness could be seen. </p><p> </p><p>“That, I am. So show me what you’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>After watching her go toe to toe with an android in black, he could say he was very impressed. Her attacks were quick and precise. Additionally, some damage she took seemed to be shrugged off by her own attacks, as indicated by the health bars on display. As the battle ended with Yonah as the victor, he proudly made her way over to Qrow.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” she huffed excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say you’re even better than me.” he answered honestly. Time had been kind to her. He hoped it would stay that way. She deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you think so?” she asked. Qrow nodded his head to reaffirm. She squealed in joy. “I’m so glad you think so! It means so much to me!” she yanked him in for another hug. It was rough, but he didn’t mind too much. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, they heard the door open, Accord walking in. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re here early, er, on time, actually. I guess it just feels early.” Yonah said. Sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Your time’s almost up. The magic that brought you here is strong. We were lucky enough to even be able to intercept it.” Accord neutrally explained. “You know, you’re a singularity. Of sorts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re someone who causes timelines to branch and split off. You even made a timeline that survived.” Yonah said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, an incredible feat. If I were you though, I wouldn’t feel bad about the ones that didn’t survive. Those ones were gonna fail regardless. But man, you did give me a lot of work, not that I mind though. It provided some nice data. That brings me to this: I’ve temporarily sealed off a majority of your memories from during your time away from your world. You have a choice. You can choose to remember or not. It will be <em> a lot </em>to take in, and you’ll have a nasty headache for a bit. So. what’s your choice, avian interloper?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” he wasn’t so sure. He had a bad feeling about this. But, something compelled him to choose to remember. It felt like he had a duty to remember. It felt somebody was convincing him it was the right choice. “I want to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you will.” Accord answered, pulling out her large phone. “Alright. Initiate code. MEM-3313.” </p><p> </p><p>She was right when she said the headache would be nasty. But, the memories were worse. So many things made sense, and it was all saddening and terrifying. But, mixed in there, were some good memories, ones people wouldn’t trade for the world.  There was little Yonah, so much like Ruby to him. Her, Nier, Kainé, Emil, Halua, Weiss, and Rubrum, were a part of many wonderful memories, memories of a world where he felt normal, even if just for a moment. And there they were, in a few terrible memories too, reminding him of his fears and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>“We have another choice for you. Do you wish to keep your memories?” Accorded asked. “Regardless, I already have the important ones recorded, so don’t let us influence your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Those memories worth more than the world, weren’t worth more than all the suffering and sadness and betrayal he had witnessed so many times.</p><p> </p><p>“Take them… take them all…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”  Yonah asked this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid… I’m sorry. I’m not that strong of a person.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a strong person, Mister Qrow, just not that kind of strong, and that’s alright. We all can't be strong in every way, even if we want to...” she sat down to take a seat next to him. “The world is a pretty terrible place. And we can all only take so much, so I don’t blame you, okay? Accord, transfer them to me.” Qrow looked at her in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good man Qrow. Don’t forget that. I know that someday, you’ll be stronger for the people who need you. I believe in you. You have someone who believes in you. Don’t forget that, okay? You have someone who believes in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wasn’t sure what to say as she tearfully pulled him in for one last hug. He just noticed that he was crying too. He began to feel sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for so many good memories, Qrow. You helped make those days with my brother and friends possible. …Thank you, and goodbye…”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye. . .”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have someone who believes in you. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qrow, I love you. Someday, I'll write a fic with him being purely happy. Someday. But man, this was long. Longer than I intended. Which is why Qrow's story is kinda chopped up like that. I intended to have Qrow basically babysit Yonah while the others were away and for the Shadowlord to attack again then. Of course, Qrow and the village guards would fight back. The guards were to be spearheaded by the two that were at the gate when Kaine and Emil entered the village, as Kaine and Emil kinda made them realize they should have acted. This time, they were going to fight the Shadowlord. I was also going to have Qrow visit the Forest of Myth, and have him believe he saw Glynda like he did with Ironwood in the Library. And from there, the events that transpired in Hazel's chapter would have followed, just from Qrow's POV. As you can imagine, that's a lot more words, and this is already kinda long. Well, I thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>